


Take me to bed, baby.

by LaynaVile



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Hunting Together, Kinda, M/M, Stakeout, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Will goes hunting with Hannibal, he didn't know it was such a long process.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Take me to bed, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober day 23 - exhaustion + day 25 - blurred vision  
> \--  
> I wasn't really sure what to write for these 2 prompts 🤷  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

Will rubs his eyes for the fifth time in as many minutes--stakeouts have never been his favorite and even though he's got Hannibal for company and this isn't exactly a stakeout, it's tracking their next meal.. but they've been following the man for nearly two days now. Will is tired, and when he agreed to hunt with Hannibal this time, he hadn't thought they would be tracking their _pig_ for so long.

"Can we just go home? I'm fucking exhausted."

"I advised you hunting could take a while."

"It's never taken this long."

"Sometimes catching our prey can be a long process."

"I know and I know he was rude to you, but baby, please, I'm so tired, we can find someone else."

"You can nap, my love."

"No, no, I want to help you."

Hannibal places his hand on Will's thigh, his eyes do not leave their targets home as he speaks, "I'll wake you when he comes out."

"Fuck, maybe you're right, I can barely keep my eyes open."

"I promise I'll wake you and then we can hunt together."

Will's eyes slip closed almost immediately, hand on top of Hannibal's on his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Take me to bed, baby.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722222) by [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)




End file.
